This invention relates to a bunk bed-ladder arrangement and, more particularly, to a novel hook and bracket connection for stabilizing the ladder in place on the bed rail.
It will be apparent that the stability of a bunk bed ladder is critical to its safety. This is the goal which has been sought in my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,360,075 and 3,557,906. The instant invention constitutes an improvement thereover and employs a novel hook and bracket combination for stabilization and, therefore, safety.
More particularly, the hook is generally C-shaped and in the leg portions thereof is equipped with aligned openings so that a wood screw can be inserted through the larger openings in one leg to extend partially through the smaller opening in the other leg and thus be secured to the top end of the ladder. The bracket is centrally step-shaped so as to receive the first mentioned leg of the hook member and additionally is equipped with a detent or upset portion which projects into one of the larger openings in the hook so as to provide an overcomeable lock but one which is effective to stabilize the ladder against inadvertent displacement.